Spyro and Cynder: Together
by Kendell
Summary: A series of one shots about Spyro and Cynder together, just something I wanted to do for fun! Rated T for safety! Chapter 1 up!


Hey guys! I was kind of thinking of making this part of Perspectives, but it's kind of from more than one point of view so it didn't work. So instead, this fanfic will have to do with one shot scenes of Spyro and Cynder's life, simply because I like doing them. Any suggestions are welcome! This is just for fun, but tell me what you think!**

* * *

**

**A Friendly Conversation**

Spyro laid in his room, Sparx next to him, but couldn't seem to sleep. It'd been a few days since Spyro had defeated and saved Cynder. Sparx sighed, thinking about the fact Cynder was a room over. "How is he sleeping with that monster in the room next to us?" asked Sparx in disbelief.

"A monster am I?" asked a voice behind him. He spun around to see Cynder sitting there. Before he could scream, Cynder covered his mouth with her paw. "Look, I'm here to talk to Spyro about something important and I'd suggest you leave, _now_," she said softly, then released Sparx.

"Whoa sister, hold up," said Sparx, trembling, clearly afraid of her despite his words. "Why should I trust you alone with Spyro after you spent all that time trying to kill us?" he replied, trying to seem brave. He still didn't like Cynder, he didn't see much difference between the evil dragon that they'd spent all this time fighting and the one he was talking to now.

Cynder's face fell at that, not insulted but more like she agreed. "…You can't…to be honest, I hardly trust myself…" she said solemnly. "…But he saved my life, he's the only one I can talk to about this…please, I know you hate me, I know I've put you and Spyro through a living nightmare, but please, I need to talk about something personal…please."

Sparx looked her over carefully, not trusting her…still, even he could see the pain in her eyes. Something was eating her alive and she had to talk to Spyro about it. "Fine…but if you so much as scratch him, you'll be in trouble…he is my brother you know," Sparx explained, getting a nod from Cynder.

As Sparx flew out, Cynder turned to him. "Sparx…" she said, eyes showing deep remorse.

Sparx looked back at her. "What?" he asked harshly, still not liking her one bit, even if he was doing her a favor.

Cynder looked down in shame. "I'm really sorry attacked you back at Concurrent Skies…" she said, meaning it. Back then, she'd just been taking a sadistic pleasure out of scaring him…now she wished she'd never done it.

Sparx looked surprised, having never expected her to actually apologize for something. "Uh…sure, ok…its fine…" he said, rubbing his head nervously. For once in his life, he was at a loss for words. He then quickly made his exit.

Cynder sighed, turning back to Spyro and nudging him. "Spyro…Spyro, I need to talk to you…" she said, almost pleadingly.

Spyro groaned, slowly waking up. "Ugh…Cynder?" he asked, getting up with a yawn. He then saw her face, one full of grief and sadness. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. He then noticed Sparx was nowhere to be found. "Where's Sparx?"

Cynder looked him in the eyes. "I'm fine…I sent Sparx away so we could talk…"

Spyro looked confused, not know what she meant but seeing the pain and hurt in her eyes. "About what?"

Cynder sighed, trying to think of how to start. "…Are you feeling better?" she asked, deciding showing her concern first was a good place to begin. She had so much she wanted to talk about…she had to start somewhere.

"Still tired," replied Spyro, able to tell he shouldn't push things. "I can't use my elements right now, none of them," he explained, showing by trying to breath fire but just emitting a small burst of ash. "I think I burned myself out back there, but I'll be fine…thanks for the concern though."

Cynder tried to smile, but sighed and shook her head in confusion. "But that's just it, Spyro…I've never felt concerned for anyone before…" she explained, looking back up at him. "I don't know how to show how I feel…" she admitted, confused about her own emotions.

Spyro looked back. "You're doing fine, Cynder, don't worry."

Cynder nodded slowly, accepting his opinion, he knew much more about emotions than she did. "Thanks, it's just everything is so hard for me," she explained, looking down at her paws. "For twelve years, all I knew was hatred and anger…the only joy I felt from hurting someone else," she acknowledged, her face showing how horrifying it was to remember how she'd felt. "When you beat me and broke the Dark Master's control…it was just like a floodgate opened in my head. I felt so many things for the first time in my life…I don't even know what half of the things going through my head right now are called," she continued, confused and distraught at everything she was feeling, unable to process what to do or how to act on them. "But the worst thing was that I felt guilt for everything I did for the last twelve years all at once…I still feel it…" she said, pressing her paw over her heart, looking like she was in pain. "And it's tearing me up inside and I just want it to go away…" she said, tears welling up in her eyes, her voice cracking. The guilt she had would be hard for an adult to bare, she was just a child now and had to take all that guilt and remorse…it was too much.

Spyro frowned, having no doubt of how much she was hurting. She'd suddenly felt all the guilt for twelve years of war and being the puppet of a monster, it was little surprise her emotional state was a wreck. "Cynder…" he said, putting a paw on her shoulder. "I know it hurts, but that's normal," he said, looking her in the eyes. "Feeling guilty means you have a heart," he explained, he knew it wasn't her fault, but telling her that wouldn't help her cope with how she felt, it'd just make her feel she was suffering for nothing. "Everyone feels guilty…one time I hurt Sparx playing a game, I cried for about an hour because I felt so guilty I couldn't think of anything else except I hurt my brother," he continued, remembering how sad it made him and how much it hurt to know his brother was hurt because he'd messed up. "But because I felt guilty, I made sure I never hurt him when playing that game again…that's what guilt is there for, to make us realize our mistakes and never make them again."

"But it hurts so much!" yelled Cynder, tears streaming down her face. "It feels like something is crushing my heart! I can't deal with this…" she said, tears splashing on her claws. "I don't know how to deal with this…" she admitted, unlike other beings that learned young how to deal with their emotions, she'd never felt guilt before in her entire life, she didn't know how to react to it or many of her only emotions. Until now, she'd been bottling them up, trying to deal with them on her own but it just wasn't possible.

Spyro nodded. "I know it hurts…but it'll pass," he explained. "Cynder," he said, lifting her muzzle to make her look at him. "You want to know how to deal with it? I honestly don't know myself, guilt isn't something you can just deal with, it'll take time…but I know something that will help you with it," he said, getting her attention. "Because you feel guilty, you're better than the Dark Master," he continued, giving a friendly smile. "He did all this to you and everyone else without remorse, but you feel guilty, even when you only did it because he was controlling you. That makes you a stronger person than he is because you can accept you did something wrong."

Cynder gave it some thought and smiled, realizing he was right. "Thanks Spyro…that did help…" she admitted, glad to have him. She still hurt, like he said; it wouldn't just go away…but at least knowing it made her betting than that monster made it bearable. She then looked down at her paws, seeing the tears that landed on them. She gasped and wiped the tears from her eyes, feeling a little odd. "Spyro…I feel strange, you seeing me cry…" she explained. "It's a weird feeling, like my face is getting hot, and my chest feels weird…I don't like it, what is it?" she asked, encountering yet another emotion she'd never heard before.

Spyro blinked, confused. "You mean you're embarrassed?" he asked. "You've never felt embarrassed before?"

Cynder shook her head. "No, never…the only thing I felt in its place was anger when someone did something that made me look bad…"

Spyro nodded, understanding. It made sense the Dark Master would have her get angry instead of embarrassed. "Being embarrassed…well it means you feel self-conscious about something, you're uncomfortable because of something that happened, normally because something you think makes you look bad…that's really the best way I can describe it."

Cynder listened intently. "Ok…so I'm uncomfortable having you see me cry?" she asked, trying hard to understand. She got a nod from Spyro in response. "Thanks Spyro. Like I said, I'm still trying to figure out what some of these feelings I have now are called…that makes me embarrassed to," she said, blushing with a small, nervous smirk.

Spyro chuckled a little. "That's understandable…it's still ok to feel that way, it's the way you're supposed to feel," he explained. "…This is the real you, Cynder, body and mind this is how you're supposed to be."

Cynder gave it some thought. "…I guess you're right…it does kind of feel good…" she admitted. "This body feels better than that old one, even when I was corrupted, something always felt wrong. It was like my body wasn't mine," she explained. "This one feels better, like I fit."

Spyro smiled with a nod. "I kind of know what you mean," he replied. "When I found out I was a dragon, I felt the same way. Like for the first time in my life I fit in, I wasn't just a big, freaky dragonfly…I was a normal 12 year old dragon…well minus being purple and savior of the world…" he said, throwing the last part in as a joke to lighten the mood.

Cynder chuckled slightly. "You're funny, Spyro…that's another emotion I like," she continued. "Feeling happy because of something good, instead of because I'm hurting someone else," she continued. "I can laugh and feel joy for something that I actually know I'm supposed to, it's a great feeling."

Spyro nodded. "It is," he replied, happy she liked a few of her new emotions. "There's a lot of good things in the world, I think now is your chance to find that out."

Cynder nodded, smiling at his statement, though it brought the major reason she'd come to talk to him back to her mind. "I know…Spyro…can I ask you something personal?"

Spyro blinked in surprised. "Yeah…sure, anything Cynder."

Cynder looked down at her paws nervously. "…Why…why did you save me?" she asked. "I spent all that time trying to kill you, I beat you within an inch of your life, so why did you save my life when I'd been trying to take yours?"

Spyro smiled warmly. "Because when you looked up at me before you reverted to normal…I didn't see Cynder, Terror of the Skies, the monster who'd been trying so hard to kill me," he explained. "I saw a scared little girl who hadn't done anything wrong, someone who didn't deserve to die. I knew at that moment if I didn't save you…I'd never forgive myself," he explained…but why? Why would he never forgive himself? Even he didn't know.

Cynder listened, confused, not because what he said was hard to understand…but because that was something she'd never heard before. "Thank Spyro…that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me…" she said, blushing. This time she knew why. She knew that she was flattered. She liked the feeling of someone being nice to her, it felt good. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she said, not sure rather she meant it in a friendly manner or as something more. She was barely understanding emotions, let alone the concept of love. "Goodnight and thanks for everything," she said, turning and walking out, giggling as she saw Spyro's face turn red with a blush from her statement. Even if she didn't really know where she was emotionally, she had a sense of humor. She looked down at Sparx as he set in the hallway. "Alright…you can go back in…thank you," she said, heading back towards her room.

Sparx scratched his head confused and flew back into the room, seeing Spyro blushing rather heavily. "Alright dude, what did she say?"

Spyro snapped out of it. "What? Oh just a…friendly conversation…" he replied, knowing Cynder wanted to keep it private.

"Dude, you're as red as the big guy," replied Sparx, shaking his head, referring to Ignitus by the big guy.

Spyro smiled nervously. "Oh…uh…" he started, trying to think. Why was he blushing? Yeah, she'd said he was the best thing that had ever happened to her, but given Cynder's life, that didn't take much at all. So why did that statement make him blush? Could it be he cared about her more than he thought? How strange…

"I don't want to know," said Sparx, really not wanting to think about it. "You're in one piece so I guess she didn't hurt you," he said, laying down next to him. "I just want to go back to bed," he said, trying to get some sleep.

Spyro nodded and laid down himself. "Goodnight Sparx…" he said, thinking. He was glad he'd helped Cynder…it was nice. With that thought, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
